100 years
by NCISLeaBea92
Summary: An idea that would not go away, Edward uses my favorite song to convey why he doesn't want Bella to be a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This takes place after Rosalie tells Bella about her becoming a vampire. Edward uses a song by Five for Fighting to explain why he doesn't want Bella to become a vampire; the song is called 100 Years. I think it's very fitting**

**BTW: I don't own these character...or the song...sigh...I wish.**

"I really wish you would consider waiting," he said, with an exasperated look in his golden eyes. This was the third argument this week on the subject of my mortality. I knew why he wanted to keep me human, but it seemed, to me, like it should be my choice. I never anted to leave him, even if it meant giving up my soul. It seemed like a small price to pay to be able to stay with him...forever. "Why?" I asked, ready for the same answer he'd given me every other time I'd asked. But, instead of saying anything, he took my hand and led me over to his piano. "I heard this song yesterday, and I think it brings some insight into my feelings concerning your...species." He sat, and motioned for me to join him. With a dreamy, half-smile on his face, he began to sing and play:

"I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live"

It was the most beautiful song I'd ever heard. With him singing it, it just made it that much better. I linked my arm with his and leaned on his shoulder. When he sang the end of the song, I realized that he had changed the last part of it, and I also knew why. As he finished, I let a grin slowly spread across my face and imagined what his response would be when I corrected him. "Edward?" I said softly. "Hmm?" "I've heard this song before" My tone was half accusatory, half amused. "Is that so?" He turned to me with my favorite crooked smile. "And?" he asked. "The last part of the song is "15 there's still time for you Time to buy and time to _choose, _not time to lose. If that song is truly how you feel, then it should be my decision what I am, or turn into." He looked at me with an expression of shocked innocence. "I have left the decision up to you. I haven't said 'no', have I? We just never agreed on when." That's when he smirked at me. I sighed in defeat. "Leave it to you to find that loophole," I grumbled. I looked at the clock, because I was suddenly tired. It was almost midnight. "If I didn't have to sleep ahem this discussion wouldn't be over for toady." He looked at me with a grin. "If you didn't need to sleep, we wouldn't be having this discussion at all." "Very funny, Edward." I glared at him, sighing when he melted me with his crooked smile. "Good night" he aid. And I sighed again, falling asleep in his arms.

**Okay, this was an idea that just wouldn't get out of my head, please review, I have another chapter in the making and I'm on the fence whether I should post or not. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I don't own these characters; I still wish I did…**

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining on my face, like something out of a cheesy movie. The only thing out of place was Edward, sparkling in the light that was streaming in through the window. He had a pained expression on his face. 'Oh no," I thought. What had I said in my sleep this time? I looked at him timidly. "What did I say?" I asked in a small voice. I remembered that I had a dream about Edward leaving me again. When he came back, I had begged him to turn me into a vampire. He had refused, and I said some things, that if he heard, would have a lot of potential to upset him. He sighed, turning his head slightly to gaze at me. "Which do you want to hear about first, when I left you again, or when you were heartbroken that I wouldn't turn you?" Crap. He knew about my dreams. "I'm sorry," I said. I hid my face in the quilt. He groaned, and pulled the cover away. "Stop!" he complained. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry for even bringing it up. Will you forgive me?" Why does he keep doing that?! Ugh! "Will you stop doing that? It's not your fault either. I just had a bad dream, okay? I'm sorry for upsetting you." He looked at me with the saddest expression on his face; I thought my heart would break. "If I never left you in the first place…" he trailed of, seeing my face. "I would still want you to change me," I reminded him gently. "Now, can we please drop this? We're both sorry, there's really nothing we can do about it." I grinned at him, and, sure enough, there was the crooked smile I loved so much. "Okay, let's go downstairs." He looked at me and said, "Alice is waiting for you." I groaned, and he continued, "She sees you trying to stay in bed all day--"he was laughing too hard to hard to finish. I waited, glaring, and he kept talking." She's ready to come up here and drag you with her!" "No!" I wailed. Then I had an idea. "Help me get away from her." I pleaded. "Oh no, now she sees me trying to help you. You're stuck." I looked at him evenly, and said, "Not if we 'include' Jacob in our plans." He got an odd look on his face, and then suddenly, he picked me up at vampire speed. As we were turning, I got a brief glimpse of Alice, breaking down Edward's door, with a horror-stricken look on her face. "Bella!" she yelled, almost to us. "Run, Edward!" I yelled, and he obliged. Alice charged after us, and right as we got to the top of the stairs, Edward froze. I twisted around to see Alice with a firm grip on Edward's shoulder. Damn. Edward put me down, and we sighed simultaneously in defeat. "Alice, what do you want?" I whined. She laughed and sang, "It's time to see you wedding dress!" 'Not happening' I thought. Then, I smiled, and started planning things with Jacob in them. The same horror-struck look crossed her face. Edward must have read her mind, and followed my example, because her expression intensified. I hadn't noticed that Alice had let go of Edward's shoulder until he picked me up and ran. I turned back to see Alice with a blank look on her face, not seeing us. "Hahaha! We made it!" I said. He just laughed and kept running. I was in the passenger seat of his car, and he was just about to open his door, when we saw Alice at the front of the house. Edward quickly got into the car, and floored it. Alice ran after him, but as soon as we got to the end of the driveway, she had to stop, or be discovered by the people in the passing cars. As we left the driveway, she said something I couldn't hear. "What did she say?" I asked Edward, but he didn't answer. I turned and saw him trying to suppress hysterical laughter. "Ugh! How bad is it?" He just shook his head, laughing uncontrollably.

When we got back from the surprise trip to the jeweler's, I still didn't know what Alice had said. All Edward told me was, "You'll see. Fear the worst." We got within sight of the house, and I saw Alice sitting on the step with a devastated look on her face. I stalled as much as I could, but I saw her expression change from sadness to rage, so I gave up. I trudged over to her in defeat. She looked up at me sadly. "Do you hate me Bella?" I looked at her, shocked." Of course not, Alice. You know I hate wedding stuff!" She looked back down at her knees. "If you really loved me, you would do this with me to make me happy." I couldn't argue with that, so I smiled and started to say, "Okay, Alice, I'll--"before she jumped up screaming, "Thank you Bella!" I spent the rest of the day in a mountain of ribbons and flowers and invitations. After it was all over, I joined Edward in his room to continue our discussion.

"Time to discuss _when_," I started. He had been laying down, but when I started talking he looked up at me. After he heard what I said he flopped back down on the pillow. "You were the one that had to point out that little loophole, not me." i saw something flicker across his face when i said that, was it a smile? "All right, time to compromise." I interrupted him. "Your idea of compromising and every other normal person's idea of compromising are not the same." He laughed, then got serious. " I would like you to wait...2 years." Is he crazy?! "Yeah, right. In your dreams." He had to say it: " I can't dream." He snickered, so i pulled this one on him: "Three months. I'm not going anywhere near 20 while you're forever frozen at 17." he stared at me, incredulous. "1 year. That leaves you in your teens with me." He had to be out of his mind. " 6 months, or I'm going to take Carlisle up on his offer." He sighed, then said, "Okay, 1 year. No less, okay?" I agreed, and then I fell asleep. A year from now, I would never have to fall asleep again. That was a very comforting thought to fall asleep to.

**Just so there isn't any confusion, the next 2 chapters that I'll post are going to be continuations of this one. I had 2 different ideas for chapter 3, and i couldn't let one of them go, so I'm posting both. :)**

**EDIT: I've abandoned this story for now, I came up with another one and i don't multitask well, so I'll come back to this one eventually...**


End file.
